


confessions in the pages of a book

by iamnotalizard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Author!Zuko, Declarations Of Love, Epistolary, M/M, Poet!Sokka, but also... no, but also.... secret...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: secret declarations of love for public view
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 245





	confessions in the pages of a book

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'meteor mutuals club' discord's september prompt "epistolary (in the form of letters)" and inspired by [this prompt](https://s-sokka.tumblr.com/post/629827633210916864/do-you-have-any-ideas-for-poet-sokka-and-novelist) by tumblr user @s-sokka !

_The Honour of Fire by Zuko Sugita_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_For my darling dearest,_

_I write down all the words I can never find a way to say to you, with all the care I can manage. I hope one day they will find their way past my lips, instead of out of my hands._

_Thank you to my publisher, my friends and my family._

  
  
  


GOODREADS|Meet Your Next Favourite Book!

The Honour of Fire

By Zuko Sugita

4/5 Stars

Review by user tashi-reads2much: I was hesitant to pick up this book, when I heard that Zuko Sugita was straying from his usual genre of horror-tragedy towards romance, and my only regret is that I didn’t read it sooner. The Honour of Fire was a beautiful, genre-bending piece, masterfully combining the tropes of his typical tragedies, the introspection that truly marks something as Sugita Written, brief glimmers of comedy, and a (bitter)sweet ending for the leads, Lee and Wang. The only odd bit is that the sentences sometimes lean towards the poetic, instead of prose, which personally is not my cup of tea. A great book for Sugita enthusiasts who are looking for something a little lighter to read!

  
  
  


_Failed Haikus and other nonsense by Sokka Amarok_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_for the prince that would/_

_set his heart ablaze just so/_

_i could bask in warmth_

_And also katara who/_

_made me promise that i would/_

_include her in the acknowledgments_

  
  


Ba Sing Se Times Bestseller!

_By Yi Jingyi_

‘Failed Haikus and Other Nonsense’ is the latest, and dare I say, most well-rounded collection of poems by Sokka Amarok. Full of colourful anecdotes, beautifully crafted fiction, and comedic jibes, Amarok surprises the reader by peppering in serious content, writing about dealing with grief, the pain of growing up, and the struggles of love. Amarok has bared more in this new release than ever before in his professional work, and while the change of tone may shock longtime fans, it is a refreshing cleanse of the palette which makes the entirety of the collection shine even more. Whether you’re already a fan, wanting to test out the waters of poetry, or need a good giggle or cry, try and get your hands on a copy of ‘Failed Haikus and Other Nonsense’ by Sokka Amarok. It will, as Amarok says, “quench ya!”

  
  


_Slaying of the Last Dragon by Zuko Sugita_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_For my love,_

_My body belongs to no one. I know that my heart is not something that can be owned. I still want to give it to you._

_Thank you to my friends and family who believed in me, my publisher for supporting me, and my love for making me smile._

  
  


Twitter. It’s what’s happening.

_READ SLAYING OF THE LAST DRAGON_

_@wan_shi_tongue_

OMS GUYS EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ SLAYING OF THE LAST DRAGON BY ZUKO SUGITA I JUST FINISHED IT AND IM CRYINGGGGG IT WAS SO GOOD HERE’S A THREAD OF WHY YOU NEED TO READ IT

|

FIRST OF ALL APPARENTLY SUGITA WAS REALLY FAMOUS FOR HORROR AND THEN HE STARTED WRITING GAY ROMANCE?? ICON!! OK SO SOTLD IS A ROMANTIC TRAGEDY SET IN ANCIENT FN AND IT DEPICTS SOME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND TRADITIONAL HORROR ELEMENTS

_\_

NGL IT CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD BECAUSE I ONLY KNEW SUGITA AS A ROMANCE AUTHOR SO THE SHIFT FROM CUTE SLOW BURN ROMANCE TO GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SUSPENSE WAS A SHOCK BUT IF YOU CAN HANDLE DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE DEF READ IT

|

Someone told me I should switch to lowercase for accessibility purposes !

|

(minor spoilers) SotLD is a gay romance tragedy, focusing on 2 women, Mali and Takara, of very different classes as they try to navigate their budding relationship after meeting at a funeral and falling in love however b/c of their dif. statuses +

|

and because of ‘angered spirits’ that are wreaking havoc and killing people they are kept apart! Most of SotLD is about the 2 women trying to figure out if their love can justify condemning their village and families to a lifetime of torment !! i won’t spoil the ending !!

|

Sugita treats his characters with so much respect, I loved the way that Takara was written, trying to juggle her duty to her family with her desire to be happy w/ mali! Finding out he’s friends with well-known WLW creators Mai&TyLee wasn’t a surprise, after seeing how much care he put into writing his sapphic chars!

|

SotLD is 10/10 def worth reading if you want a suspenseful, heart-wrenching, romantic WLW book! Not for the faint of heart, or if you’re looking for something comedy or light but so good!

|

Also his author note at the beginning was so sweet and so gay (Idk if he’s gay, but the vibes)…. Oh to be the loved one of an author, getting confessed to on the first page of a bestseller…

  
  


_A kiss from the moon by Sokka Amarok_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_You say my house is too cold in the winter_

_And too warm in the summer_

_You still decide to complain instead of leaving_

_Thanks to all the loves that I still have. I miss the ones that I’ve lost._

  
  
  


Youtube. Broadcast Yourself.

**Losing My Gay Mind Over Poetry |BOOK REVIEW: A kiss from the moon by Sokka Amarok  
**

Uploaded by badger-toadbitch

Description

Yes, I spent 46 minutes talking about gay poetry. What about it? I give A kiss from the moon by Sokka Amarok 17 homoerotic subtexts out of 17 homoerotic subtexts. Watch the video if you want to see me dissect his writing, discuss his use of language, and cry over it!

[SHOW MORE]

  
  
  


_To Be Struck by Lightning by Zuko Sugita_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_To the one that owns my heart,_

_I love you more than I’ve loved anyone before. I should be more scared than I am because of that._

  
  
  


Tumblr. Come for What You Love. Stay for What You Discover

Text post by user @love-amongst-scalies

[Screenshot of text from To Be Struck By Lighting]

[Photograph of a man kissing a reproduction marble statue of David]

[Screenshot of text from Slaying of the Last Dragon]

[Still from the movie ‘The Goldfinch’]

[Screenshot of author’s note by Zuko Sugita]

[Screenshot of author’s note by Sokka Amarok]

[Screenshot of author’s note by Zuko Sugita]

It’s yearning hours....

8,389 notes

Reply by user @sasukesasslesschaps

Is no one going to mention that OP is a furry vore blog?

Reply by user @love-amongst-scalies

Can i not make ONE POST about being gay on this hellsite??

Reply by user @hunteryhunter

Not if ur a furry vore blog apparently

Reply by user @eviltoast420

Anyone on this thread smoke weed?

  
  


_The wolf of the south by Sokka Amarok_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_I love you like paper loves the pen, like blood loves the pavement, like collarbones love seatbelts, like gasoline loves a spark, and like the way death seems to loves me._

  
  


Omashu Scholarly Literature Journal

“ALL BARK AND ALL BITE: DECONSTRUCTING TOXIC MASCULINITY, GRIEF, LOVE AND GROWING UP THROUGH A WATER TRIBE LENS: An analysis of ‘The Wolf Of the South’ by Sokka Amarok and its implications for the cultural shifts of Water Tribes” by Tatkavina, Omashu University, Ph.D Candidate

[This Article is $57.00 Pay-Per-View. Or Enter Your Post-Secondary Institution To Read This Article]

  
  
  
  


_The Blue Spirit by Zuko Sugita_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_Thank you to my family, friends and publishing team for supporting me._

  
  
  


The Caldera Sun

“LOOK BEHIND YOU!” ZUKO SUGITA MAKES RETURN TO HORROR SCENE IN NEW NOVEL, AFTER MULTI-YEAR VENTURE INTO ROMANCE

Article written by Intira Wattana

Zuko Sugita makes a thrilling, gory return to the horror scene after a multi-year hiatus from the genre. While newer fans of Sugita, and of his ‘lighter’ work which has gained attention in recent years, voiced their disappointment about his return to the horror genre on social media, older fans were delighted by Sugita’s return to his proverbial bread and butter! The Blue Spirit is one of Sugita’s most thrilling, suspenseful, and graphic works yet, proving to any hesitant fans that his absence from horror literature was not an admission of defeat, or because he was pushed out of the genre, as some fans theorized [...]

[CLICK HERE TO READ MORE]

  
  


_Cactus Juice by Sokka Amarok_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_Dedicated to Katara who said, “Don’t drink cactus juice!”_

_And to Toph who laughed when I was drunk._

_And to Suki, who drank with me._

_(And Aang for bringing me water the next day)_

  
  


Google Reviews

Cactus Juice by Sokka Amarok

89% approval 

Review by [guest user]

I LOVED cactus juice!! It was so funny and super easy to read !! i’m not a huge fan of poetry, especially if it’s overly complex or too emotional, but ‘cactus juice’ was super hilarious, completely lighthearted and fun! I’ve looked at buying other books of his, but apparently some are more serious than others. Maybe I’ll look into them if I start enjoying poetry more, but for now i’m happy with rereading this one :)

  
  


Spotify. Listening is everything.

Bloodbenders Podcast

This week on Bloodbenders, the Murder Masters talk about the upcoming Wang Fire flick, the debate surrounding the use of Water Tribe mythos in horror, and the cancellation of Zuko Sugita’s upcoming book! 

57 mins.

  
  


AGNA QUEL’A LIT TODAY 

BREAKING NEWS: Today it has been confirmed by Kyoshi Publishing House that Sokka Amarok, the renowned poet, known for his comedic tone for serious subjects, is taking an indefinite hiatus from publishing. This announcement serves a harsh shock to fans, who have been anxiously anticipating a new book release, following some teasing WIPs’ that Amarok posted a few months early. Kyoshi Publishing House continues, in their official statement, that while Amarok may freely share poems on social media, they will not officially publish anything for the time being, at his request. The statement gives no indication of why Amarok is stepping away from the written word, and the man himself has made no comment on any of his social media. Amarok works’ have gained the attention of poets - old and new alike - across the globe, and have helped shine the spotlight on other great talents that the Water Tribes have to offer. Amarok has received praise for his introspective poems detailing his difficulties growing up, dealing with death from a young age, masculinity, mental health and guilt, sexuality and love, as well as his retellings of his own misadventures [...]

[READ MORE]

  
  


Twitter. It’s what’s happening. 

5 lemur-monkeys in a trenchcoat

@kissy_kyoshi

It has been 84 years since my two fav authors have wrote anything… im running on fumes, lads…. 

|

Reply: @koi_boi_fish

who :0? They gay?  
|  
Reply: @kissy_kyoshi

Sokka amarok and zuko sugita :( i got into both of them in my 1st year at BSSU but both of them either cancelled projects or went on hiatus and have been for like 4 years?? They used to publish things basically yearly so i was spoiled and now i'm starved :’( also ‘they gay?’ who do u take me for… ofc theyre both gay(or at least they both write about lgbt stuff)...

|

Reply: @kissy_kyoshi

@Sokka_swordsguy @ZukoSugita if ur out there please feed me i’m starving i will do anything please i’m just a simple bi girl trying to live vicariously through ur writing you cna have ym first born PLEASE

5 lemur-monkeys in a trenchcoat

@kissy_kyoshi

WHY DID SOKKA, ZUKO AND KYOSHI PUBLISHING ALL LIKE MY TWEET??? HELLO??? DO I NEED TO GIVE YALL A KID NOW WAS THIS CONTRACTUALLY BINDING???

  
  
  


_The Burning of the Ocean by Zuko Sugita_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_I’ve said it a thousand times without getting tired of it, and I’ll say it a thousand more without getting tired. I don’t know the mechanics of love, the science or the process behind it, but I know that I love you so much that my heart may burst._

_Thank you to my husband for loving me unconditionally, my daughter for encouraging me unconditionally, and my publishing team for supporting me, very much conditionally._

West Air Weekly!

Culture and Arts section written by Norbu (Western Air Temple)

_Romantic Return by Sugita Clears Shelves!_

After a six-year total hiatus from writing, Zuko Sugita returns to the literary world with a smashing success! In his newest novel, “The Burning of the Ocean”, Sugita effortlessly blends the suspense of his traditional horror novels with the romance and fluff that marked his work, prior to “The Blue Spirit” and subsequent leave from writing. This release shocks fans, who had no indication that Sugita was making a comeback, and a comeback to romance - a controversial choice, some fans note - nonetheless. Regardless of what one’s feelings about the genre are, it’s an indisputable fact that within days of release, ‘The Burning of the Ocean’ has been swiped from the shelves of all retailers and libraries in the region. In the opinion of this columnist, Sugita may have a new bestseller on his hand - a welcome result, I’m sure, considering that the author has revealed that he has a child now! In an official statement released by Kyoshi…

[PLEASE DISABLE ADBLOCK TO CONTINUE READING THIS ARTICLE!]

  
  


_The mechanics of love by Sokka Amarok_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_In the ashes of our former love,_

_We made our home,_

_And let the ocean wash away our burns_

_Dedicated to my husband, who let me wax poetically deep into the night about how beautiful he was when he was sleep-deprived, and to our daughter for being the reason why we were awake deep into the night. Thank you to my sister, friends, and publishing team._

  
  


Instagram| Capture and share the worlds’ moments

[Meme of a cat tucked into a bed, crying and holding a phone. White text over the cat says, “Me, a gay trans member of the southern water tribe.” White text over the phone reads “Poems by Sokka Amarok where he talks about how hard it was to discover and accept himself and how he was always worried he would mess up any of his relationships and the grief of realizing that he wasted his youth trying to maintain a heterosexual facade, followed by poems about how happy his is to be out and accepted and how beautifully Water Tribe and LGBTQ2+ cultures coincide”]

@_sadnsexysouthernWTmemes

AND APPARENTLY HE HAS A HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER NOW??? IM CRYYING SO HARD @sokka_amarok R U AWARE THTA UR A GAY LEGEND????

@aaaaaaaaaaaaa-anik i’m p sure they’ve said theyre bi and nb, not gay

@_sadnsexysouthernWTmemes ik !! it was just for the meme and i was using it as an umbrella term, not trying to erase his identity !! in an interview on yt (i forget which one) they talked about their identity and that they use he/they pronouns !!  
@_sadnsexysouthernWTmemes also how do u rmbr how many a’s are in ur username

  
  


_The Painted Warriors by Sokka Amarok and Zuko Sugita-Amarok_

_Kyoshi Publishing House_

_I’ve been lucky to share a life, a love, a marriage, a house, and a daughter with you. It’s fun that I get to add ‘a romantic fantasy novel’ to that list._

_Thank you to my friends, family, writing support team and my husband and daughter for surrounding me with love and encouragement._

_-Zuko_

_Your love for me shines like gold through your skin,_

_You kiss me with the warmth of a thousand suns._

_I’ve never felt more complete than when I’m with you,_

_Even if you never wash the dishes._

_Thank you to my sister and dad, my friends, and my family for inspiring me every day. My love for creation is only second to my love for them._

_-Sokka_

  
  


(5 lemur-monkeys in a trenchcoat

@kissy_kyoshi

GAY??!?!?!?!!!!! GAY !!!!!!!!!

|

Reply by @ZukoSAmarok

gay! (and bi!) :)

[Photo of a blurry selfie of Sokka and Zuko sitting on an outdoor picnic spread, with Izumi sitting on Sokka's lap, hiding her face in her dad's shoulder. Both Zuko and Sokka are smiling.] )

**Author's Note:**

> yee haw buckaroo the formatting of this was buckwild


End file.
